


Plight

by TrollianLegacies



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Death, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadstuck, Sex, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1582904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrollianLegacies/pseuds/TrollianLegacies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat gets found out. (Warning: This is going to get really fucked up.)</p><p> </p><p>[Well fuck I didn't mean to post this work so early -_-. This thing's going to be in an unfinished state, forgive and correct any mistakes while I work on this]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [schellibie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schellibie/gifts), [urbanAnchorite (t_ZM)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_ZM/gifts).



"Beat you again Karkitty!" 

"I thought this was supposed to be therapeutic, not a competition you fuckface." 

"Really? 'Cuz I'm purretty sure you said you would beat me yesterday." 

"Whatever. The only reason you caught more is-" 

"Is what Karkitty? Is it because-" 

"Shush." 

"Hey, don't-" 

"Quiet." 

"..." 

"..." 

"...think he's out here. Doubt that pissblood went this way."

"Stay quiet."

"We should really just head back. Weston, stop fucking picking up shit and-"

"Look at it."

"It looks like a fucking stick Wes, are we going to-"

"It's got notches in it."

"Whoop-de-fucking-doo, now can we fucking go already?"

"Someone's been laying traps you bulgemunch."

"Alright, so?"

"These are fresh. As in made this morning."

"So what, are they supposed to be around here or something? Wait, what's-"

"Run."

"Oh f- crap, Karkat, we can't-"

"Keep going, if we can lose them in- Fuck!"

"Get up, get up!"

"Your claws, get them out."

"W-wait, Karkat-"

"They'll catch up anyways. You know they would've. It's best we kill them now instead of later."

"But..."

"Look."

"Well Wes, looks like you're right. Look at this, an olive blood and a mystery troll. What're you trying to hide? Mudblood? Burgundy maybe? Why don't we find out-"

"Get fucked you motherfucking f-" 


	2. Eye For an Eye

"F-fuck!"

"Keep going, I think he's not chasing us-"

"Gog _fucking_ dammit, my eye- I can't-!"

"Hold your hand over it, just keep running!"

"W-wait, f-fuck- * _cough_ * my chest-"

Nepeta stumbled along, attempting to support Karkat as they ran from the double homocide they'd just committed. She looked down at her partner's torn shirt, gander bulbs widening at the size of the horizontal gash that was spewing his crimson blood everywhere. She turned her head, realizing they'd been leaving a nice, bright red trail for any troll to follow. "Fuck! We need to get to the river, c'mon, _move_!"

They hobbled their way through the trees, dirt and leaves caking their clothing as they struggled onwards. Nepeta fell by the riverside, unable to support her friend any longer. "Oh gog."

"Karkat, we need to get cleaned up, let me-"

"Nepeta, I can't see anything."

"What?"

Teeth clenched in pain and fury, Karkat painstakingly removed his hand from his face, revealing a rather permanent looking gash across his right eye. As though that weren't bad enough, the laceration across his chest was bleeding profusely, and didn't look like it was stopping anytime soon. "How bad is- Oh shit- Nepeta."

"W-what?"

"I'm going to fucking pass out."

"Hey, w-wait, don't- I can't- Dammit Vantas!" 

  


A soft breeze passed over Karkat, wafting the smell of some herbal tea across his cartilaginous nub, rousing him awake. He sat up, head spinning, nausea forcing him back down. He groaned, turning his head, trying to get a feel for his surroundings. Obviously he hadn't been caught, but- "Oh, you're awake." 

"Is that good or bad?"

"Good. Drink." He sipped from the mug held up to his lips, grimacing at the taste. "Thanks, I really needed to drink some piss and digestive acids." 

"It's herbs silly. It'll make you stronger and..."

"And what?"

"...Karkitty?"

"I'm not dying, am I? Fuck, did that troll have poison on his spear, because-"

"No, it's not that, it's just..."

"It's my eye, isn't it."

"...You might want to talk to Terezi. It's only one eye, but, well... I wasn't sure what else to do..." She trailed off, wondering whether bringing up his kismessis had been a good idea. She watched as he held a hand up to his bandaged gander bulb, touching the gauze gingerly, wincing slightly as he slowly sat up. "Your chest was... That troll's hook did a number to you." Once again he felt his wounds, his body beginning to tremble. Nepeta started to feeling worried. "We killed them, right?"

"I- I got one of them for sure, and you hooked the spear troll's lungs out, but the third... I don't know. Maybe." She bit her lip worriedly, concerned that a bunch of royal bloods were out killing lowbloods nearby. "You know it too. We're dead. We're fucking dead. They know there's a mutant around, and all the royal bloods within a fucking continent will come here to find me. They'll track us down, string us up, and cull us with our own horns. All this hiding, sneaking around, hiding my blood color, and I finally get fucking caught." 

"Hey, wait don't take those-" With the bleeding stopped, the laceration across his eye didn't look as bad as it did and seemed to already be forming scar tissue. "Look at this shit. I can't even fucking see properly and I'm going to have to hide and fight for the rest of my pathetic fucking existence." 

"We'll help, you know."

"What, you and Terezi?" He chuckled to himself, picturing the troll putting a noose around his neck. "No, she won't help, and no offense Nepeta, but you'll only slow me down and get killed."

"I meant everyone: Sollux, Gamzee, Kanaya, Aradia, all of us. We'll hide you." she muttered, a hurt tone in her voice. That last comment had stung, especially since they had been edging towards matespriteship ever since they started hunting a few months ago. 

" _Those_ fuckers? They'd sell me out first." 

"Wait, don't stand up, I don't know if-"

"You don't seem to understand how truly and utterly _fucked_ I am. I more fucked than a boozed up prostitute chained to a pole on her heat cycle in whorehouse, and I'm so fucking angry right now because these lumpsquirt-drinking nook nook-whiffing pompous _fucks_ are going to torture me to fucking death and you just stand there thinking that everything's going to be just fucking fine!" He proceeded to pick up nearby objects and break them, thrashing about, blood starting to spurt from his re-opening wounds. " _FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK-_ " There was an audible thud as Nepeta barreled into him, knocking him onto a pile of now bloodied clothing. He continued to struggle, screaming incomprehensible curses whilst Nepeta tried to calm him down. 


End file.
